Propozycja
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Caroline jest młodą dziewczyną, doświadczoną przez los. Nie ma ojca, a jej matka w wyniku wypadku pozostaje w śpiączce. I mimo, że dziewczyna stara się jak może, to długi z dnia na dzień stają się coraz większe. I wtedy dostaje propozycję od Klausa. Czy ją przyjmie? I jakie będą tego konsekwencje?
1. Prolog

**Propozycja**

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji, całość dzieje się w nie nadnaturalnym świecie. Historia może posiadać podobieństwo do niektórych scen z 50 Twarzy Grey'a. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Caroline jest młodą dziewczyną, doświadczoną przez los. Nie ma ojca, a jej matka w wyniku wypadku pozostaje w śpiączce. I mimo, że dziewczyna stara się jak może, to długi z dnia na dzień stają się coraz większe. I wtedy dostaje propozycję od Klausa. Czy ją przyjmie? I jakie będą tego konsekwencje?_

* * *

Takie tam krótkie coś. Napisałam to pod wpływem chwili, więc mile widziane komentarze czy jest w ogóle sens kontynuować to opowiadanie.

Zapraszam do czytania, oceniania i komentowania!  
Miłego.

* * *

Dzisiejsza noc w barze była spokojna. Caroline wytarła wszystkie stoliki, szklanki, przetarła bar, złożyła zamówienie u stałych dostawców i miała chwilę, aby usiąść i napisać CV. Szukała kolejnej pracy. Ta ledwo starczała na rachunki i na opłatę za szpital.

Jej matka, Liz, od pół roku jest w stanie śpiączki, gdy miała wypadek w pracy. Ścigała radiowozem pijanego mężczyznę, który wcześniej potrącił jakieś dziecko. Wpadła w poślizg i jej samochód zatrzymał się na drzewie. Lekarze byli zdziwieni, że przeżyła, ale od razu powiedzieli, że szansa na jej powrót do zdrowia jest nikła.

Jednak dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru się poddawać. Zrezygnowała ze studiów, choć była już na 3 roku i poszła do pracy. Nie chodziła na imprezy, nie spotykała się ze znajomymi, którzy się od niej odsunęli, nie miała życia innego poza pracą i opieką nad matką.

I tak spędzała każdy dzień. Pracowała po 12 godzin, a resztę czasu spędzała pielęgnując swoją mamę, kąpiąc ją, karmiąc przez sondę, zmieniając bieliznę. Mówiła do niej, czytała jej albo puszczała muzykę. Tak mijał dzień za dniem, a poprawy nie było widać. Lekarze już wiele razy próbowali przekonać Caroline, aby wyraziła zgodę na odłączenie sprzętu, który podtrzymywał życie Liz, ale dziewczyna nie chciała rezygnować.

Miała tylko ją. Ojciec zostawił je, gdy dziewczyna miała 5 lat. Nigdy nie była z żadnym chłopakiem na poważnie, nawet Tyler, z którym była w związku od dwóch lat, zostawił ją po wypadku Liz.

A teraz była praktycznie sama, z długiem tak dużym, że nie jest w stanie go spłacić przez najbliższe lata swojego życia. Dlatego dziewczyna musiała znaleźć nową pracę, wziąć kolejny etat i jakoś to przetrwać.

-Dam radę – wyszeptała do siebie dziewczyna i zaczęła pisać. Po kilkunastu minutach słyszała jak otwierają się drzwi baru, ale nie wstała aby obsłużyć klienta, ponieważ wiedziała, że zrobi to Mia, jej koleżanka z pracy, która dziś miała z nią zmianę.

Po chwili jednak usłyszała jak ktoś głośno odchrząkuje. Dziewczyna poderwała się z krzesła i odłożyła laptopa.

-Przepraszam pana, co podać? – zapytała trzęsącym się głosem, ponieważ wiedziała, że klient pomyślał sobie, że się obijała w pracy.

Dopiero wtedy podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę stojącego przy barze. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Umięśniony, ale nie napakowany. Miał ciemnoblond włosy, krótko ścięte. Jego oczy miały chłodny wyraz, były szare, głęboko osadzone i patrzyły przenikliwie na Caroline.

-Burbon – odpowiedział chłodno i usiadł.

Dziewczyna jeszcze lekko zdenerwowana zaczęła nalewać bursztynowy płyn do kryształowej szklanki, po czym położyła ją na serwetce i posunęła w stronę siedzącego mężczyzny. Ten wziął szklankę, przyłożył ją do ust i szybko wypił całą zawartość, położył na stole 50 $ i powiedział cicho:

-Reszty nie trzeba.

Po czym wyszedł. Caroline zdziwiła się, ale nic nie powiedziała. _Klient nasz pan, _pomyślała, po czym schowała pieniądze do schowka. Zawsze z dziewczynami na zmianie dzieliły się napiwkami. Pracowały tak samo, więc należało im się.

-Co to było? – zapytała Mia, śmiejąc się.

-Nie mam pojęcia, gość jest dziwny – odpowiedziałam, a po chwili dodałam – ale zostawił 48 $ napiwku.

-Może mu się spodobałaś? – powiedziała dziewczyna, wycierając szklankę.

-Wiesz, że nie interesują mnie żadni faceci.

-Wiem Caroline, wiem. Jak mama? – zapytała chicho, raczej nie chcąc słyszeć odpowiedzi.

-Bez zmian – odpowiedziała blondynka, po czym temat się zakończył i dziewczyny wróciły do swoich poprzednich zajęć.

O 22 dziewczyny zamknęły bar i rozeszły się do swoich domów. „Dom" Caroline to tak naprawdę jeden mały pokój, z łazienką i małą kuchnią. Był tani i znajdował się blisko szpitala.

Po powrocie do mieszkania, dziewczyna poszła wziąć szybki prysznic i położyła się spać.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze 3 razy. Jednak tym razem mężczyzna zawsze zamawiał Burbon u innych dziewczyn. Jednak za każdym razem Caroline wydawało się, że kątem oka mężczyzna na nią patrzy.

* * *

O 6 rano każdego dnia Caroline była już w szpitalu. Przywitała się z pielęgniarkami, zapytała o mamę i poszła do jej sali. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wszystkie urządzenia, podtrzymujące życie jej matki. To było nie do zniesienia.

-Obudź się mamo, proszę – wyszeptała cicho dziewczyna, mocno ściskając rękę swojej matki.

Po chwili milczenia, dziewczyna zabierała się za umycie swojej matki. Następnie smarowała ją balsamem i ubierała w czystą bieliznę.

* * *

Dziś Caroline miała wolne w barze, ale szła o 14 na spotkanie do innej pracy. W ogłoszeniu było napisane, że biuro o nazwie Mikaelsons, specjalizujące się w budowie i sprzedaży domów, poszukuje kogoś, kto będzie codziennie przeglądał ogłoszenia w gazetach o poszukiwaniu mieszkań i dostarczał je do firmy. Praca lekka i nie wymagająca poświęcania wiele czasu była idealna dla Caroline. Zawsze zarobiłaby jakieś dodatkowe pieniądze.

O godzinie 13.30 była już przed ogromnym wieżowcem biura Mikaelsons. Dziewczyna wygładziła swoją ołówkową spódnicę i ruszyła do środka. W recepcji zapytała o biuro niejakiego Klausa Mikaelsona, bo to z nim miała spotkanie.

Kobieta za kontuarem skierowała ją na 21 piętro budynku. Po kilku minutach Caroline stała przed kolejną śliczną sekretarką, podała jej swoje nazwisko i cel spotkania. Kobieta wskazała jej kanapę, na której miała poczekać. Nie minęła minuta, jak sekretarka odebrała telefon po czym powiedziała:

-Pan Mikaelson pani oczekuje. Proszę wejść – wskazała na ciemne drzwi. Blondynka podziękowała cicho i ruszyła w stronę wskazanego wejścia. Zapukała lekko i usłyszała proszę, powiedziane niskim, dźwięcznym głosem.

Caroline otworzyła drzwi, weszła do środka i zamarła. Za kontuarem siedział nie kto inny jak tajemniczy facet z baru.

-Dzień dobry – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, zamykając za sobą drzwi i siadając na wskazanym przez Mikaelsona miejscu.

-Witam – odpowiedział Klaus i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Więc, Caroline Forbes – zaczął, patrząc w leżące przed nim papiery – jesteś tu w sprawie pracy.

-Tak – przytaknęła dziewczyna.

-Mhm… Po co ci kolejna praca? – zapytał mężczyzna, wpatrując się w Caroline.

-Ja – zaczęła dziewczyna i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć – po prostu jej potrzebuje. Chciałabym sobie dorobić – odpowiedziała i miała nadzieję, że Klaus skończy ten temat.

Mężczyzna zaczął szukać czegoś na komputerze, po czy obrócił ekran w stronę Caroline. Dziewczyna ujrzała wyciągi bankowe, które pokazywały jej zadłużenie – 57 tys. $.

-Skąd…? – zaczęła dziewczyna, ale Klaus jej przerwał.

-Zawsze sprawdzam ludzi, którzy mogliby dla mnie pracować – odpowiedział cicho – a ciebie sprawdziłem już po tym, jak zobaczyłem cię w barze. Spodobałaś mi się.

Caroline nie powiedziała ani słowa.

-Dlatego mam dla ciebie propozycję – tym razem głośniej powiedział mężczyzna, poprawiając się na krześle –spłacę wszystkie twoje długi, zapłacę za rok opieki nad twoją matką w szpitalu… - tu się zatrzymał a Caroline zamarła – pod warunkiem, że przez najbliższe 3 miesiące będziesz uprawiać ze mną regularnie sex.


	2. Chapter 1

**Propozycja**

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji, całość dzieje się w nie nadnaturalnym świecie. Historia może posiadać podobieństwo do niektórych scen z 50 Twarzy Grey'a. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Caroline jest młodą dziewczyną, doświadczoną przez los. Nie ma ojca, a jej matka w wyniku wypadku pozostaje w śpiączce. I mimo, że dziewczyna stara się jak może, to długi z dnia na dzień stają się coraz większe. I wtedy dostaje propozycję od Klausa. Czy ją przyjmie? I jakie będą tego konsekwencje?_

* * *

**Bardzo serdecznie dziękuje wszystkim za komentarze. Jesteście kochani. Nie spodziewałam się takiej aprobaty na to opowiadanie, ale naprawdę jest to miłe zaskoczenie. **

**Oto rozdział 1. Miałam w planie rozwinąć go już dalej, ale stwierdziłam, że jak się człowiek śpieszy, to się diabeł cieszy, więc wszystko w swoim czasie. **

**Jest tu nawet Kol (mało go, ale spokojnie : )), na znak, że mam zamiar wprowadzić kilka innych bohaterów TVD i TO do tego opowiadania. **

**Jeszcze raz serdecznie wszystkim dziękuje i zapraszam do czytania rozdziału 1. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Mile widziane uwagi itp. **

**Pozdrawiam !**

* * *

„_-Dlatego mam dla ciebie propozycję, spłacę wszystkie twoje długi, zapłacę za rok opieki nad twoją matką w szpitalu… pod warunkiem, że przez najbliższe 3 miesiące będziesz uprawiać ze mną regularnie sex. „_

„_pod warunkiem, że przez najbliższe 3 miesiące będziesz uprawiać ze mną regularnie sex"_

„_uprawiać ze mną sex"_

-Co?! –krzyknęła dziewczyna, nie poznając nawet swojego głosu, który teraz mógł wskazywać jedynie na strach i niedowierzanie. Klaus był opanowany. Siedział prosto w swoim skórzanym krześle, a za jego plecami, przez ogromne szklane okno rozciągał się piękny widok Nowego Yorku.

I mogło by się wydawać, że wszyscy mieszkańcy tego miasta podziwiają piękną pogodę na zewnątrz, są odprężeni, wracają z pracy do domu, do swoich rodzin. Że nawet taki Klaus Mikaelson, który zarządza ogromną firmą, jest w tej chwili wyluzowany.

Ale nie Caroline. Jej serce bije jak szalone w jej piersi, mruga szybko powiekami, jakby to miało pomóc w usunięciu wspomnienia tego co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Tej niemoralnej wręcz propozycji, którą zaoferował jej siedzący przed nią mężczyzna.

Sekundy ciągną się w minuty, i nim dziewczyna sama wie co robi, podnosi się i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia.

-Dziękuje za poświęcony przez pana czas, ale muszę już… - nim kończy, Klaus jest już obok niej, delikatnie trzymając ją za ramię.

-Wiesz, że inaczej nie spłacisz długu, prawda? – jego głos był stanowczy i władczy. Jego dłoń zaciskała się na jej ramieniu mocno, ale nie tak aby ją skrzywdzić.

-Proszę – wyszeptała blondynka. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął puszczać jej ramię, do gabinetu wszedł ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.

-Nik, ty dupku – zaczął, ale gdy zobaczył Caroline, opanował się – dzień dobry pani.

Blondynka tylko lekko skinęła głową, a Klaus puścił już całkowicie jej ramię. Podszedł do biurka, wziął z niego wizytówkę i wręczył ją Caroline.

-Jeśli zmieni pani decyzję, a mam nadzieję, że tak się stanie, proszę zadzwonić.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, wzięła wizytówkę, wyszeptała cicho do widzenia i wyszła.

Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Kol wybuchnął:

-Coś ty jej zrobił? – zapytał brunet ze wściekłością.

-Daj spokój, Kol. To nie twój pieprzony biznes – odpowiedział Klaus i usiadł za swoim biurkiem.

* * *

Caroline siedziała przy łóżku matki do godziny 20. Niecałą godzinę później, leżała już w swoim łóżku i próbowała zasnąć.

Nie udawało jej się to, ponieważ przed oczami miała liczbę pieniędzy, którą musi spłacić bankowi. Ta suma ją przerażała i dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie jest jej w stanie spłacić, pracując jako kelnerka.

Blondynka wiedziała, jaka będzie jej jedyna opcja. Ale nie chciała o tym myśleć. Była najlepszą uczennicą w liceum, na studiach otrzymała stypendium za najlepsze wyniki w nauce, chciała być w przyszłości prawnikiem. Miała 22 lata, nie skończone studia, kiepską pracę i teraz miała zostać dziwką.

Tak, mogła to powiedzieć na głos. To, czego chciał od niej Klaus Mikaelson było niczym innym jak prostytucja. Caroline nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego tak przystojny, bogaty i wpływowy mężczyzna może płacić za sex. Na pewno wiele dziewczyn chętnie weszłoby mu do łóżka, a on wymyślił sobie, że chce właśnie ją.

I to ją najbardziej przerażało.

To, że z niewiadomych przyczyn chce właśnie ją. I to płacąc za to duże pieniądze.

_Może ma jakieś perwersyjne fantazje? _Pomyślała dziewczyna. _Nie, nie, nie! Nie myśl o tym, _powtarzała sobie w myślach. _Nie masz innego wyjścia!_

Była godzina 22.46, gdy blondynka sięgnęła po telefon i wizytówkę. Powoli, trzęsącą się ręką wybrała numer, ale nad naciśnięciem zielonej słuchawki, zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę.

Kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się zadzwonić, była zdenerwowana jak jeszcze nigdy. Trzymała telefon przy uchu i czekała.

Pierwszy sygnał.

Drugi sygnał.

-Witaj, Caroline – dziewczyna aż drgnęła na jego głos.

-Przepraszam, że ta późno dzwonie… - zaczęła blondynka, ale Klaus jej przerwał.

-Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedział miękkim głosem.

-Dzwonię, bo chciałam powiedzieć, że… chciałam się… to znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że przyjmuję twoją propozycję – wyszeptała cicho Caroline.

-Miałem taką nadzieję i cieszę się, droga Caroline – cicho powiedział Klaus – kiedy masz wolne?

-W sobotę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna urywanym głosem.

-Spotkajmy się więc u mnie o 18. Adres wyślę ci sms-em. Dowidzenia Caroline. I dziękuję – powiedział mężczyzna i rozłączył się.

Blondynka westchnęła głośno i już po chwili odczytała sms-a od Klausa. Odłożyła telefon na stolik nocny i położyła się z powrotem spać. Po jej policzkach spłynęły słone łzy.

* * *

W apartamencie Niklausa Mikaelsona rozbrzmiewała głośno muzyka. Frank Sinatra – Witchcraft. Każdy kto go znał, wiedział, że jeśli jeden z najbogatszych mężczyzn Nowego Jorku słuchał właśnie tej piosenki, był w dobrym humorze.

Ale tylko on wiedział, co go w danej chwili tak cieszy. Mężczyzna dolał szkarłatnego płynu do szklanki i uśmiechnął się. Chciał Caroline Forbes i będzie ją miał. Za kilkanaście minut powinna zjawić się w jego mieszkaniu. Mikaelson był pewny, że będzie wystraszona i niepewna, ale nie obchodziło go to. Chciał ją mieć, za wszelką cenę. Wiedział co zrobić, by ją zdobyć. Wystarczyły długi, które zaciągnęła na opiekę nad matką, by potulnie wpadła mu w ramiona.

Klaus pociągnął kolejny łyk burbonu i jeszcze raz spojrzał na umowę. Była krótka, zawierała kilka punktów dotyczących ich umowy.

Dwa razy w tygodniu, przez trzy miesiące Caroline miała przychodzić do niego, aby uprawiać z nim sex. W zamian on miał opłacić jej długi i zapłacić za rok utrzymania jej matki w szpitalu z góry.

Proste.

Dla niego bynajmniej.

Caroline o 17.49 stała przed ogromnym apartamentem Klausa Mikaelsona. Jej ręce drżały, jej oczy wciąż nie przestawały zachodzić łzami. Ale wiedziała, że musi się opanować. Wiedziała co musi zrobić, aby pomóc nie tylko sobie, ale i swojej matce.

Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, wytarła płynące po policzkach łzy, wygładziła sukienkę i nacisnęła dzwonek domofonu.

Po kilku sekundach usłyszała dźwięk otwieranego zamka, a przed nią ukazał się sam Klaus. Miał na sobie ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulę, rozpiętą pod szyją i ukazującą niewielki fragment jego klatki piersiowej.

-Witaj, Caroline – powiedział melodyjnym głosem i wskazał ręką wejście – zapraszam.

Dziewczyna skinęła jedynie głową na powitanie, po czym weszła do środka. Mieszkanie było „duże", choć to pewnie za mało powiedziane. Było wręcz ogromne. Od razu po przekroczeniu drzwi wejściowych, blondynka znalazła się w salonie większym, niż jej całe mieszkanie.

Nie było w nim zbyt wielu mebli, ale wszystkie ściany pokryte były malowidłami i szkicami. Przedstawiały one wszystko, począwszy od pięknej kobiety, o długich blond włosach, do małego chłopca, z brązowymi włosami i przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Inne ukazywały najróżniejsze krajobrazy, w różnych porach roku, a niektóre z nich były nie do odgadnięcia dla Caroline. Jedno wiedziała na pewno. Wszystkie były smutne i przepełnione cierpieniem.

-Podobają ci się? – zapytał mężczyzna, stojąc tuż za nią i sprawiając tym samym, że dziewczyna aż drgnęła.

-Tak, są naprawdę dobre – odpowiedziała cicho, wciąż nie mogąc się przełamać, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Klaus ruszył do innego pomieszczenia, więc Caroline poszła zaraz za nim. Trzęsła się jak przemoczony pies, ale wiedziała co musi robić.

Przeszli do mniejszego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowały się jedynie dwa fotele i mały stolik, oraz barek z alkoholem.

-Napijesz się czegoś, kochana? – zapytał Klaus, wpatrując się w nią przenikliwie.

Blondynka w odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie głową na nie. Usiadła w fotelu, a gdy mężczyzna podsunął jej kartkę, zaczęła czytać kontrakt.

Wszystko zostało dokładnie wyjaśnione, nic niejasnego, o co musiałaby, a bardzo nie chciała pytać, więc po chwili dziewczyna wzięła leżący na stoliku długopis i podpisała się. Gdy skończyła, podniosła wzrok na Klausa, który się uśmiechał.

-Zacznijmy więc – powiedział cicho, wyciągając do Caroline rękę.


	3. Chapter 2

**Propozycja**

Bohaterowie opowiadania należą do L.J Smith i producentów „Vampire Diaries". Ogólna fabuła nie nawiązuje do akcji, całość dzieje się w nie nadnaturalnym świecie. Historia może posiadać podobieństwo do niektórych scen z 50 Twarzy Grey'a. Opowiadanie jest moim pomysłem i zastrzegam sobie do niego całkowite prawo.  
Nie zezwalam na jego kopiowanie, ani używanie w żadnych celach.

_Caroline jest młodą dziewczyną, doświadczoną przez los. Nie ma ojca, a jej matka w wyniku wypadku pozostaje w śpiączce. I mimo, że dziewczyna stara się jak może, to długi z dnia na dzień stają się coraz większe. I wtedy dostaje propozycję od Klausa. Czy ją przyjmie? I jakie będą tego konsekwencje?_

* * *

**Uwaga: seksualne sytuacje i przekleństwa.**

* * *

Krople wody spływały po twarzy blondynki. Mieszały się z łzami, które nieprzerwanym potokiem płynęły z jej oczu od momentu, gdy wyszła z mieszkania Klausa. Teraz mieszały się razem i postronny obserwator nie byłby w stanie zauważyć, że Caroline płacze. Wzrok miała pusty, bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Siedziała po turecku, plecami opierając się o chłodną szybę kabiny prysznicowej. Dziewczyna próbowała zmyć z siebie wszystko, co przypominało jej o haniebnym czynie, którego się dokonała. Chciała pozbyć się jego zapachu. Jego dotyku. Jego pocałunków. Chciała pozbyć się wstydu.

Ale nie wiedziała jak ma to zrobić.

Jej ulubiony żel pod prysznic, o zapachu truskawkowym wydawał się dzisiaj nie pachnieć jej ulubionymi owocami, ale właśnie tym mężczyzną. Wszędzie czuć było jego zapach.

Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała jak nazwać to co się wydarzyło. Nie porównałaby tego do gwałtu, bo zrobiła to z własnej woli z mężczyzną, który dbał także o jej komfort. Było w tym jednak coś, czego się wstydziła. Tego, że się sprzedała? Czy może tego, że w pewnym sensie jej się podobało?

Blondynka potrząsnęła głową, próbując odgonić od siebie tę myśl. Nie było możliwości, żeby to jej się podobało. Nie było, a jednak wspomnienia wskazywały na coś innego…

_Kilka godzin wcześniej…_

Mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju pierwszy. Była to duża sypialnia, urządzona w sposób elegancki, ale bez zbędnego przepychu. Blondyna była lekko zdezorientowana, gdy Klaus pociągnął ją w stronę łóżka, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę i usiadł przed nią na jego brzegu.

Wciąż trzymał jej dłoń w swojej, delikatnie ją gładząc. Dziewczyna nie odzywała się, czekając aż mężczyzna zrobi pierwszy krok. Nawet gdyby chciała mówić, to nie byłaby w stanie, ponieważ w jej gardle tkwiła wielka gula. Dopiero po chwili Klaus zaczął mówić:

-Czy jest coś, co wcześniej chciałabyś mi powiedzieć? – zapytał ze spokojem mężczyzna – jakieś zastrzeżenia?

-Nie – odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem dziewczyna – nic, czym chciałabym się podzielić.

Klaus pokiwał jedynie głową i znów zaczął mówić:

-Ja chciałbym wprowadzić dwie zasady. Po pierwsze: nie całujemy się w usta, a po drugie – nie wolno ci dotykać moich pleców, jasne?

Caroline już chciała się zaśmiać na drugą zasadę, może trochę histerycznie, zważając że cała ta sytuacja nie była zabawna, ale gdy zobaczyła poważną minę mężczyzny, postanowiła tego nie skomentować. Pokiwała jedynie głową, wciąż stojąc przy krawędzi łóżka.

-Rozbierz się – powiedział cicho Klaus, patrząc na nią głodnym wzrokiem.

Caroline zachwiała się przez sekundę. W tej krótkiej chwili jej głowę wypełniło tysiące myśli. Chciała uciec, uderzyć go, krzyknąć, że się nie sprzeda. Jednak zamiast tego powoli zaczęła rozpinać koszulę. Jeden guzik, drugi, trzeci, aż do końca. Dziewczyna zsunęła z ramion koszulę i zaczęła ściągać buty. Po chwili stała już w samym biustonoszu i majtkach. Kiedy sięgnęła do zapięcia stanika, Klaus ją powstrzymał. Stanął przed nią, przewyższając ją wzrostem i sam sięgnął zapięcia. Dziewczyna nawet nie podniosła głowy, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. On ściągnął jej stanik i rzucił go w kąt pokoju. Blondynka myślała, że mężczyzna rzuci ją na łóżko i najzwyczajniej w świecie przeleci, ale tego nie zrobił.

Znów usiadł na skraju łóżka i łapiąc blondynkę za biodra, przyciągnął ją bliżej. Rękoma gładził jej ramiona, brzuch, plecy, uda. Kciukiem przejechał po jej sutku, i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jak ten twardnieje pod jego dotykiem. Tego Caroline obawiała się najbardziej. Swojej reakcji na jego dotyk. Był przystojny i umięśniony, więc blondynka nie mogła negować tego, że był mężczyzną godnym pożądania, ale w tej chwili nie chciała tego czuć.

Klaus po chwili wstał, ściągnął buty, skarpetki, spodnie i koszulkę. Stał teraz przed nią w samych bokserkach. Caroline przełknęła ślinę, gdy mężczyzna zaczął ściągać ostatnią część garderoby. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, gdy zobaczyła jego erekcję. Jej poprzedni kochanek popadłby w kompleksy, gdyby to zobaczył. Był duży, naprawdę duży.

Mężczyzna usiadł znów na łóżku i powiedział:

-Pokaż co potrafisz, kochana.

Blondynka klęknęła, jedną ręką oparła się o łóżko, drugą złapała penisa Klausa i delikatnie zaczęła poruszać w górę i dół. Po kilku takich ruchach, zniżyła głowę i delikatnie wzięła go do ust. Gdy językiem dotknęła jego członka, usłyszała jak mężczyzna wciąga głośno powietrze. Jego ręka powędrowała do jej włosów, które mocno złapał. Tym sposobem sprawił, aby dziewczyna poruszała się wokół jego erekcji szybciej i brała go w swoje usta tak głęboko jak tylko mogła.

Trwało to kilka minut, zanim mężczyzna delikatnie odciągnął od siebie dziewczynę. Pomógł jej podnieść się z podłogi, po czym pchnął lekko na łóżko i ściągnął jej bieliznę. Kilka sekund później znajdował się nad nią, przystawił swą prawą dłoń do swojej twarzy i zwilżył ją językiem. Tą samą rękę włożył pomiędzy nogi dziewczyny, delikatnie ją gładząc. Jego usta dotknęły linii jej szczęki, zsuwając się coraz niżej po szyi dziewczyny, na co zareagowała ona drżeniem.

Klaus wsunął w nią dwa palce i zaczął nimi energicznie poruszać. Blondynka jęknęła cicho, co podziałało na niego zachęcająco. Szybko sięgnął do stolika stojącego obok łóżka, wyjął z niego prezerwatywę, rozdarł opakowanie i założył na swojego członka.

Nim dziewczyna zdążyła się zorientować, mężczyzna wszedł w nią szybko. Aby nie wydać z siebie dźwięku, blondynka zagryzła wargę, z której poleciała krew. Przechyliła głowę na bok, aby zrobić lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi, ale także aby nie patrzeć na leżącego na niej mężczyznę. Z jej oczu poleciły łzy.

Klaus poruszał się w niej delikatnie, nie chcąc zrobić jej krzywdy. I choć była to dla niego najgorsza męka, nie móc wziąć jej szybko i brutalnie, to jakimś dziwnym sposobem czuł, że powinien się o nią zatroszczyć.

Kiedy mężczyzna się zapomniał i zaczął poruszać się szybciej, usłyszał jak Caroline wydaje z siebie cichy, przeciągły jęk, którego nie potrafiła powstrzymać. Kiedy po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, zobaczył jak ta zaciska wargi, próbując nie wydobyć z siebie kolejnego dźwięku.

Klaus przestał się poruszać, po czym złapał dziewczynę w pasie i szybko obrócił ich tak, że teraz blondynka leżała na nim. Mężczyzna usiadł, wciąż trzymając ją w tali. Teraz patrzył jej w oczy.

-Nie hamuj tego, kochanie – powiedział cicho, wciąż na nią patrząc. – Nie utrudniaj sobie tego.

Po czym znów się położył, pociągając Caroline za sobą, złapał ją za biodra i zaczął nią poruszać w górę i dół. Głowa blondynki była wtulona w zagłębienie jego szyi.

Mężczyzna był już bardzo blisko, więc złapał jedną ręką jej szyję, a drugą mocno złapał dziewczynę za pośladki. Jeszcze kilka razy poruszył się w niej, po czym wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk zadowolenia.

Caroline nie śmiała ruszyć się z miejsca, więc leżeli tak jeszcze przez kilka minut w ciszy. Klaus gładził jej nagie plecy, a po dłuższej chwili panującej między nimi ciszy, wyszeptał jej do ucha:

-Dzięki.

* * *

W poniedziałek rano Klaus Mikaelson siedząc w swoim fotelu, przy bardzo drogim biurku, miał nerwy tak zszargane jak jeszcze nigdy. I mimo, że kochał swoje rodzeństwo, to czasami naprawdę miał ochotę ich pozabijać.

Jego młodszy brat, Kol, zaczął wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, co bardzo go zdenerwowało. Ale widocznie młodszy Mikaelson nie widział jak bardzo jest irytujący i ciągnął dalej.

-Jest naprawdę śliczna. Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś? – pytał Kol – Boże, co ja bym z nią zrobił w łóż…

Klaus jednak nie dał mu dokończyć. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i krzyknął by ten się zamknął.

Nie miał ochoty słuchać jego młodszego brata, który opowiada swoje seksualne fantazje na temat dziewczyny, którą on aktualnie pieprzy. Mimo iż łączył ich tylko seks, w dodatku za pieniądze, to jakoś nie mógł znieść myśli, żeby jego braciszek miał ją dotykać.

-Co z tobą Nik? – zapytał Kol. Po chwili do niego dotarło – ty skurwielu! – Krzyknął głośno, zrywając się z miejsca – Sam ją pierdolisz, czyż nie?

Klaus nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co dało jasno do zrozumienia, że Kol ma racje.

-Jakim cudem zaciągnąłeś ją do łóżka tak szybko? Mówiłeś, że była tu w sprawie pracy.

-Bo była. To nie było trudne zważywszy, że pieprząc się ze mną tak naprawdę pracuje – odpowiedział zadowolony mężczyzna, nalewając sobie brunatnego alkoholu do szklanki.

-Jest dziwką? – zapytał Kol trochę zdziwiony – myślałem, że stać cię na coś lepszego…

-Nie jest żadną dziwką – odpowiedział Klaus – po prostu potrzebuje sporą sumkę, a ja nie mam ochoty na związek, a przecież nie będę codziennie chodził do klubu, żeby wyrywać jakąś pannę.

-Jak długo? – zapytał młodszy brat, śmiejąc się.

-3 miesiące.

-Ile cię to będzie kosztować? – zapytał łapiąc za szklankę podaną przez mężczyznę i upijając łyk.

-Jakieś 55 tys. – odpowiedział spokojnie, na co jego brat wypluł z siebie nie połknięty jeszcze alkohol.

-O kurwa, to musi być naprawdę niezła – powiedział po czym się głośno zaśmiał.

-Wprawi się – odpowiedział mu Klaus, drwiąco się uśmiechając.

* * *

**Wiem, że Klaus może być teraz dupkiem, ale powoli zacznie się zmieniać, więc go pochopnie nie osądzajcie.**

**Dziękuje za to, że czytacie, za wasze poprzednie komentarze, są one dla mnie bardzo ważne i mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał, więc proszę o opinię : )**


End file.
